


THE MIRACULOUS FALLOUT [Hiatus]

by BananaAppleWaffle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Addtional tags may be added, Adrien salt, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cross-Posted on Qoutev, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Do Not Post To Fanfic Pocket Archive Library, Don't Post To Another Site, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Lila salt, Romance, Salt, This is a very salty fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaAppleWaffle/pseuds/BananaAppleWaffle
Summary: Marinette should be happy about being a terminale. Somehow, even with all those absences from saving the world, she still was able to pass. One step closer to graduation and moving on in her life as a fashion designer. Even after all this time, however, she was still Ladybug. She still hadn't taken down Hawk Moth, let alone figure out his true identity. Her mind was constantly bursting at the seams with all the possible suspects. She had even acted on them a few times and all times she had been wrong.Tikki, being the wonderful friend that she is, told her to keep her chin up, so she did.Because Ladybug would never give in and she could overcome it.So Marinette lifted Ladybug's chin and forced hers up as well.No matter whatLadybug must not fallBut Marinette had such terrible luckAnd everything just had to fallout.





	1. Preface

Welcome to the Preface, this is where I explain the major changes I’ve made to the canon that I will most likely not be addressing in the story. 

* * *

**Characters:** For characters only physical appearance has been altered.

Marinette: I’ve changed Marinette’s hair and eye color. Her hair is actually black and her eyes are grey [more so silver] because there hasn’t been a single family member of hers who has blue eyes.

Kagami: I liked her concept art a lot, so I gave her the brown hair.

**Miraculous:** Either physical appearance, power or both have been altered.

Bee: The Bee Miraculous is no longer a hair comb but instead an arm circlet. I changed it because of how easily it could have been ripped out of the wearers hair and would be extremely obvious in its camouflaged state.

Black Cat: I don’t like the imbalance between this Miraculous and the Ladybug Miraculous so I’ve given the Black Cat equal ground to stand on. Just like how the Ladybug can purify and reset the damage so can the Black Cat. However the Black Cat can only destroy the Akuma.

Peacock: I don’t care too much for the Peacock Miraculous’ powers basically being the Butterfly’s. The new power of the Peacock Miraculous is [REDACTED]. I’ve also changed it’s from a brooch to a hairclip.

Butterfly: With Party Crasher revealing that Gabriel actually harvests the butterflies, it kinda breaks the power of the Butterfly Miraculous. If we take away the butterflies all that is left is the power being infused through touch. Keep that in mind for later.

**Story:** Story aspect that I didn’t like or clashed within the canon itself have been altered.

Chloe’s identity was never revealed.

Lila’s lies are actually good.

Marinette actually knows Chinese [I'll be including translations].

Since I'm trying to use more French terminology, there might be some confusion [there are has been], I'll try to include translations. 

* * *

If there are any questions after certain reveals that are still too confusing then I’ll try and clear it at within the same chapter at the end notes.


	2. Chapitre Un: Back to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School is in session!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terminology:
> 
> First Grader: Junior
> 
> M.: Mister

Marinette sat at her desk, checking over her bag one last time before she left to catch the train to school. Once she was sure had everything, she made her way downstairs grabbed a fresh croissant and made sure to give both her parents a peck on the check.

Today was the start of another school year at Lycée Carnot. The high school that her middle school recommended to all the students before graduating which Marinette found it a little ironic that everyone from her class had transferred there _ and _ended up in the same class, but either way she was happy. 

“Alya, hey!” Marinette’s eyes lit up as they settled upon her best friend sitting in their usual seat. 

“Marinette!” Alya faced the girl with wide arms. Marinette happily slid onto the bench and into the warm embrace. “How have been? How was the internship?”

“I’ve been doing good and the internship was amazing!” She gushed before giving Alya the full scoop. Over the summer, Marinettte had taken in fashion related internship which allowed her to travel all over Europe and study the different types of fashion. “It was so much fun and just- ah!” Marinette cut herself off in a squeal. 

At that very moment her two crushes walked in at the same time, distracting her from her story. Adrien, the boy who she’d been crushing on since that fateful day in the rain and Luka, the boy who confessed as an akuma and then again as himself. He sneaked his way into her heart but she didn’t really mind it much, if at all. She wanted to duck down and hide but they both caught her eye before she could blink them away.

“Hey Marinette.” Adrien smiled then sat down at his seat with Nino, who had come in seconds after they had. Nothing more, nothing less. Marinette couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed.

Luka on the other hand didn’t stop at hello. “Hey Marinette. Loving the outfit, did you make it yourself?” She sheepishly nodded as she explained that it was apart of one of her projects for the internship. “Really? How did that go by the way?” The smile that spread across her lips also reached her eyes as she resumed her earlier tangent about it.

“Oh! I almost forgot.” Marinette grabbed her bag and set it on the table. “I got you all gifts.”

“For moi?” Alya placed a hand over her heart dramatically. “You didn’t have to.”

“Of course I did. You guys are my friends. I’d do anything for you.” She pulled out the first item. “For Nino. A signed copy of Outlander by _ the _ Steven Basielberg himself.”

Nino gingerly took it from her. “How did you…?”

“We were helping with costumes on set and we met with him a few times.” She leaned forward and gave him a wink. “I even put in a good word for you.” 

Nino just about melted in his seat. “Thank you!”

“Next is Adrien. I remember you talking about a manga that you really wanted to get your hands on but couldn’t so…” Adrien gasped as Marinette handed him the book and it took everything in her not to gasp herself when their fingers brushed together.

“Marinette you’ve done a very dangerous thing.” Adrien looked up at her seriously.

“W-what?” Was it the wrong one? Did he not like it? Did he hate her now?

“There’s no way I’m gonna be able to pay attention today.” He groaned. The group laughed at his expense. “Still thanks.” He gave her that smile that made her insides turn to goop then turned around and stuck his nose in his new book.

“Okay Luka, yours was tough and I couldn’t really decide.” She pulled out three CD cases. “So I bought all three.” 

Luka twirled a lock of hair as he took the cases. “Marinette.” Her name was strained in his throat. “You really didn’t have to do this. I would’ve loved whichever one you chose.” Marinette almost short circuited but she kept it together.

“Typical Luka.” Alya mocked. “I think the words you’re looking for is ‘Thank you, Marinette.’”

He dropped his gaze then echoed Alya. “Thank you, Marinette.”

‘“It’s no problem, really.” She gave his arm a pat before going and retrieving the final gift. “Now, for the gift you’ve all been waiting for. Drum roll please.” The boys slapped the tables, creating the proper build up.

“Tada!” Out from the dark depths of her bag and into the yellow school lights. “I present to you a new camera to use for your blog and YouTube Channel!”  


The group was silent. Marinette looked between them but their gazes were dead set on the camera. 

Finally Alya spoke. “Marinette what the fuck?”

She almost dropped it. “W-wha?” 

“How much was that?! I can’t accept that!”

“Don’t worry!” Marinette set the camera down and whipped her sweaty palms on her jean skirt. “It was free. It came with the internship.”

“I still can’t accept it!” Alya gave her a little nudge. “Besides I’m fine with just using my phone.”

“Well I insist.” Marinette shoved the camera in Alya hands then crossed her arms and stuck her nose up into the air. After a few seconds the group joined together in a chorus of laughter. 

“Ridiculous! This is utterly ridiculous!” And yet happiness isn’t always guaranteed to last. “I can’t believe he would do that! Can you believe it Sabrina?!”

Sabrina shrugged, taking a seat at their desk. “Honestly? Yeah. You were a super mean to him.”

“How is telling him that he has the fashion sense of the largest landfill polluting the ocean mean?”

Sabrina stared at her for a minute before turning her attention to her phone. 

Chloé groaned and went back to clacking her acrylics on her own phone. 

“Typical Chloé.” Marinette grumbled. 

“Hey, give the girl some recognition. She’s gotten better than what she was before.” Alya gestured to the blonde. “And Sabrina too. She finally grew a backbone.”

“Good morning class, please take your seats.” Their teacher, M. Bernard, entered the room. 

After they had done roll and passed out the syllabus, class officially started. Things were going smoothly until… 

“I am so sorry I’m late, M. Bernard!” Lila Rossi sweetly apologized. “My plane just landed.”

For just getting back, Lila seemed exceptionally lively and well put together with a full face of makeup, not a hair out of place and what looked like a well planned outfit.

“Plane? Where did you just come from?” M. Bernard questioned as he marked her down on the attendance sheet.

“Oh well, I traveled to Ababwa to help Prince Ali with the homeless epidemic that plagues his kingdom.”

“But Prince Ali is from Achu.” Rose spoke up from the back. Of course Rose would know the truth. She had been getting to know him more and more over the years. 

“Not that Prince Ali, the _ other _Prince Ali. You know, they dedicated the movie to him.”

The class discussed the new information amongst each other. “Aladdin is actually based off of a _ real _person?” “Wait Ababwa actually exist?” “So what does that mean a genie can actually grant me three wishs?”

“A genie must have granted a wish or two for Lila for any of this to be true...” Marinette muttered underneath her hand as she kept a neutral expression, trying not to engage. 

“Settle down class.” M. Bernard called back the order then turned back to Lila. “It sounds like you had an eventful summer. Now take your seat in the back.” 

“Well you see, M. Bernard.” Lila fluttered her eyelashes as if she were loading a gun full of lies. “During my trip, we were attacked by a group of radical terrorists and they used some sort of devices that gave off a really high pitched sound. From that traumatic experience, I ended up developing tinnitus. My ears still haven’t stopped ringing, so it’s been pretty difficult for me to hear lately.” Marinette narrowed her eyes but kept her mouth shut. 

“Well if that’s the case then is anyone in the front willing to move?” Chloé rolled her eyes, Sabrina refused to make eye contact and Adrien and Nino looked between each other, having an entire conversation with only their eyes.

“I’ll move.” Adrien said as he gathered his things.

Then everyone gathered their things and moved around. Going from left to right, starting from the back, the new classroom seating arrangement was as follows: Luka, Juleka and Rose, Alix and Nathaniel, Marinette, no one, Nino and Alya, Sabrina and Chloé , and finally Adrien and Lila.

All of that because of one liar and her fake condition.

But Marinette kept her mouth closed. She wouldn’t let Lila get to her this time. Not like last time. Never again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited to finally unveil this! I'm also kinda bummed that I have other projects that I'm working on right now, and since this one is "making it up as I go with a little light as a guide" it's gonna take longer for me to update.
> 
> Hopefully after I finish Season 2 of Miraculous Dragonfly then it'll open up a slot [at least until Season 3 is over].


	3. Chapitre Deux: Super Powered Unicorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally time for lunch, until it's rudely interpreted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally after publishing a few months ago, I have another chapter for you.

After a grueling first half of school it was finally time for lunch.

And somehow even that was proving to be stressful.

“Guys you don’t have to do this.” Marinette tittered as her friends piled more food on her plate. 

“Oh? But we must!” Alya laughed as she plopped another cookie on a plate full of them. “We have to repay you somehow.”

“And this is the best way to start, yo!” Nino chimed in as he slid a raspberry cremamosa next to the cookies.

“Only the best for our Everyday Ladybug.” Adrien joined the praises, adding a slice of banana pudding cake. 

“Guys,” Luka interjected with chuckle. “There’s no way she’ll be able to finish this.”

“Yes! Thank you, Luka, for understanding.” Marinette gave the boy a friendly pat on the hand. 

“But how else are we supposed to show how much you mean to us, ELB?” Adrien asked with a head tilt making him look absolutely adorable. 

Marinette smiled despite her reddened cheeks. “Can’t you just promise to continue being the greatest friends ever?”

The group looked at each other before giving sheepish grins. “Of course.”

Marinette’s smile widen. “Great because-“

“Hey!” The smile fell faster than the apple that Newton discovered when it fell out of the tree. Lila pulled a chair from another table and wedged it right between Alya and Marinette. 

“Hey Lila!” Alya pulled the girl into a side hug. “It’s been way too long.” The other shared in the sentiment but Marinette simply kept her mouth shut. 

Lila laughed. “Totally! What have you guys been up to since I’ve been gone?” She turned more toward Alya, showing her back to Marinette. Not like she cared, kept her from looking at that snake’s smile.

“Oh y’know the usual. I’ve been blogging, Nino’s been working on that indie film, Adrien’s been modeling and Luka’s been thriving with Kitty Section,” Alya looked over at Marinette with a big grin. “but Marintte has been doing a lot more than that, right?”

“Oh? You weren’t working in the bakery all summer?” Lila slyly asked with a smirk. “I thought you would’ve stayed home with your parents.”

Marinette narrowed her eyes, forcing herself to ground out a response. “No, actually. I went aboard for an internship.”

“Oh really? Was it a pastrery internship?” Lila flicked something from underneath her nail obviously uninterested.

Brow twitched, response clipped. “Fashion.”

Lila leaned forward with a hand on her chest. “They chose  _ you _ . I wonder what designs you  _ mustered up  _ for it.” Every word she spoke was laced in such acidity, Marinette could almost feel it burning her skin. 

“Yes,  _ Lie-la. _ ” Marinette made sure to get one jab of her own in before settling back into her passive state. “I toured over a few countries and met a few famous designers.”

“Well it couldn’t have been as  _ amazing  _ as  _ my  _ trip to Ababwa.”

“Yeah! Speaking of which,” Alya turned to Lila. “I wanted to know more about that trip.”

Lila’s smirk grew as she puffed her chest out. “Well-”

“MARINETTE!” Everyone at the table jottled, turning to the sound of the voice. 

It was Rose. “Marinette! I need you to come settle this!” Without taking any answer at all, Rose hauled her up from the table and dragged her over to where Kitty Section had set up with Luka following close behind. 

“W-what’s the problem?” Marinette asked.

Rose crossed her arms and glared at Ivan. “Tell Ivan that a group of super powered unicorns would definitely take down the Revengers!”

“No way! How would unicorns take down the Revengers! They’re the Revengers!” He shot right back.

“Because they’re superpowered! What aren’t you getting?!” She shouted.

“They’re only doing this get you away from Lila…” Juleka muttered beside Marinette. It took everything in her to not jump. 

“Aww guys…” Marinette placed a hand over her heart as she took a seat. “Thanks...” She whispered, a faint smile graced her features. “Which of the Revengers are going against the super powered unicorns?”

* * *

The rest of the school day passed by seemingly uneventful and Marinette was ready to finally head home. 

“Marinette!” Alya called as she met up with her friend. “So what are you doing after school?”

“Finishing up a piece for my cousin.” 

“Oh. So you’re gonna be busy. Hmmm…” Alya paused for a second before continuing. “What was up with you and Lila?”

“What ever could you mean?” Marinette rolled her eyes.

Alya huffed. “I mean you didn’t have to run off like that.”

“What do you mean?” Marinette asked again with a raised brow. “Rose was the one who dragged me away.”

“Come on, girl! It’s Rose! There’s no way she’s strong enough to drag you off like that.”

Marinette stopped walking, shocked. “Don’t underestimate the strength of Rose Lavillant, first off. Secondly, I’m sure  _ Lie-la _ was unbothered by my leaving.”

“Ugh!” Alya groaned. “Why do you think she has something out for you?! She’s done nothing to you!”

“She-!” Marinette choked up as she remember Adrien’s words.

_ “As long as you and I both know the truth, does it really matter?” _

She took a deep breath before answering. “I need to get home. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Quickly sidestepping her best friend, Marinette sped off.

* * *

“I’m home!” Marinette called. “Wǒ zàijiā.”

“Wǒ zài- _ jiā. _ ” Sabine lightly corrected. Marinette repeated it, stressing the correct part. 

“Xièxiè māmā.”

“Bù kèqì, Marinette.”

“Bienvenue à la maison, Marinette.” Tom exited the kitchen, wiping his hands on his apron before embracing her in a hug. “How was school?”

She gave him a strained smile, moving out of his embrace. “It was fine.” Picking up a few cookies from off a tray and slipping them in her purse, Marinette moved towards the door. “I’m gonna go work on Bridgette’s dress.” 

“Marinette, how are you feeling?” Tikki asked once they got to the privacy of her room. 

Marinette sighed. “Not great, Tikki. Not great.” She put her school bag and purse away then moved over to the mannequin adorned in a basic pink dress. 

“I just want to leave those thoughts behind and just focus on this dress.”

“But Marinette I think you should talk these feelings out.” Tikki pushed.

“I’d rather not. Not today at least, but thank you, Tikki.”

  
  
  



End file.
